


sensibility of the sincerest friendship

by sonnydelagay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Kinda, Pining, angelica is mentioned like once, i fucked with timelines bc im lazy & didnt wanna research, in like a billion different ways, p sure this is historicslly inaccurate, phillip is in it if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydelagay/pseuds/sonnydelagay
Summary: "i have so much work to do."john is pining and alex is married.was northernfuckyou





	

"Alexander..." John tentatively places a hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the pang in his chest when it is shrugged off immediately, Alexander favouring his frantic writing over his best friend. John opens his mouth to say something- pick a fight, perhaps, but is stopped in his tracks by a firm hand on his own arm.  
_Eliza._  
"Mr Laurens, I believe it would be best if you left my husband and I alone for now." Her voice is hard, and maybe John imagines the stress on ' _my_ husband', but he nods, defeated and not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke.  
She fixes him with a stare he had not thought Eliza Schuyler capable of- no, no, she was Elizabeth Hamilton now, and maybe that was the difference. "You are welcome to use the guest room. Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock sharp. Goodnight, sir." The words are kind, if formal, but the tone in which they have been delivered, the steel lacing each of her words, leave John to deal with his slowly breaking heart as he stiffly leaves the room.  
They had been friends once, Eliza and John, bonding over their mutual pining for one Alexander Hamilton.  
John never mentions how Angelica was just as taken with Washington's right-hand man as Eliza, and Eliza never mentions how John could be executed for the feelings he harbours. That is just the way they like it, never dealing with the nitty gritty parts, and John had even thought he had a chance with Alex, a belief bolstered by the sprawling confessions of love he received while stationed in South Carolina. That fantasy crumbles around him when he is invited to his wedding- his wedding to Elizabeth Schuyler.  
Eliza's letter arrived a few days after Alexander's, begging for forgiveness, and who is he to deny her happiness?  
Alexander invites him to join them on their wedding night, still wildly professing his affection.  
John burns all of Alexander's letters after that.  
He still writes to Eliza, and she him; she informs him that she is expecting a son. He is to be named Phillip, after her late father. 'Will you be the godfather?' she asks. Alexander had always promised his first son would be named John.  
John stops reading her letters.  
The last thing he sees before the door closes behind him is Alexander, the very same Alexander who oft joked that he would stop for no one but John, putting down his quill and turning to kiss Eliza.  
_John doesn't belong here._

 

Two weeks later, the Hamiltons receive word that Colonel John Laurens has been killed in a minor skirmish, killed by redcoats who had not yet received word that the war is over. The thousands of freed slaves in his battalion are returned to their masters.

_"I have so much work to do."_

**Author's Note:**

> that was gay  
> anyway, idk about how this would fit into historical timelines but honestly i dont care i wrote this in five minutes  
> stay tuned


End file.
